blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of Music (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Music Warriors of the land who play both soothing melodies and harsh power chords swear a solemn oath to play their music for all, and spread freedom as well as creativity on their melodious journeys. Called music knights or concert blades, paladins of this oath are often seen as symbols of musical power and creativity, going against the traditional image of a knight and a bard being separate entities. Tenets of Music When a paladin swears themselves to the tenets of music, they usually do so in the presence of a bardic college. As such, they may vary slightly based on the specific college they swear to, but they usually hold similar principles. ''Bring Freedom. ''Censorship and shackles are signs of weakness, symbols of oppression that must not be allowed to exist in an ideal world. Break the people free from the pain that binds them. ''Spread Creativity. ''With your instrument in hand, and songs in your heart, you must bring your creativity to the world all over. Let the people hear you play, and let it inspire their hearts to do better. ''Know the Mood. ''The greatest songs do not try to force themselves into each and every situation; rather, they know the tone of the current events, and they accentuate them. Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Bonus Proficiencies Starting at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in a musical instrument of your choice. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. ''Power Chord. ''As an action, you scream into your holy symbol, which echoes a sound loud enough to be heard 100 feet away, making a soundwave in a 15-foot cone emanating from yourself. All creatures within the cone must succeed on a Constitution saving throw, or take thunder damage equal to 2d6 + your paladin level and be shoved 15 feet away from you, or half without a shove on a success. ''Radiant Performance. ''As a bonus action, you can give yourself a +5 bonus to all Charisma (Performance) checks made within the next 10 minutes. Aura of Endless Melodies Starting at 7th level, your ears are adapted to the sound of loud music, and your voice endlessly sings songs. You and allied creatures within 10 feet of yourself have resistance to thunder damage, and are immune to the effects of the silence spell or other similar magical effects that would prevent you from speaking. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Sounding Smites Beginning at 15th level, your smites are empowered with the might of music. When you use your Divine Smite feature, you can choose to make your smite either a Soothing Smite or a Shrieking Smite. ''Soothing Smite. ''You or a creature of your choice within 10 feet of yourself gains temporary hit points equal to 5 x the slot level expended for the smite, which last for 1 minute. ''Shrieking Smite. ''The creature you hit takes thunder damage equal to 4 x the slot level expended for the smite, in addition to the smite's regular damage. Holy Concert At 20th level, as an action, you begin a powerful concert of radiance, which lasts for 1 minute, and gives you the following benefits for the minute: * You can cast the thunderclap cantrip as a bonus action, and add your Charisma modifier to the damage dealt by it. * The first time on a turn you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, it takes 20 thunder damage and is shoved 10 feet away from you. * When a hostile creature that is not deafened starts its turn within 10 feet of you, it takes thunder damage equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of 1). Category:Archetypes